Item Drop System
Item Drops in Relic Hunters Legend are based on several factors, including the source (enemies, chests, etc.), region, mission level, faction, and more. In general terms, each loot source has many associated loot tables with a certain number of "rolls" in each table. These rolls determine which types of items will drop (Gear, Materials, Weapons). Then, a Quality Roll between 0 and 100 determines how "good" the loot is - roughly speaking, sources can drop a random quality between no less than 4 levels below its own, or up to 2 levels above. Some loot sources such as chests or Champion enemies have a higher chance of good rolls called "Item Drop Quality%". This effect can also come from mission modifiers, events, gear and skills. This Quality Roll determines rarity and Enhancement Level of Gear and Weapons, and amount of Materials. Observation: Ammo Drops are not part of the Drop System and are calculated separably, as they are local for each player and rely on his/hers current state. Loot Tables A Loot Table is the group of all possible items that can drop from a given source. Inspired by old-school Dungeons & Dragons, you "roll" virtual dice a certain number o times on a table to see what you get. Some results on the tables can be Guaranteed (i.e., a boss would always drop a Legendary piece of loot), while other can have a maximum number of times they can occur (i.e., an Elite will never drop more than a single Gear piece at once). Loot Table Collection Each loot source has many associated loot tables - a Ducan Trooper, for example, can have his own loot table, but also the Ducan Faction loot table (with Ducan-specific loot). If any Events or Quests are going on, special loot tables can also be added. Item Drop Quality Roll The most complicated and important concept in the Drop system is how the quality and quantity of items is determined. The Roll is an integer number from 0 to 100. It can have additive modifiers from Item Drop Quality% sources such as enemy rarity, gear bonuses, etc. but it can never exceed 100 or be lower than 0. Quality Calculation: (Base Item Quality - 70) + Roll BaseItemQualityInitial is 35 BaseItemQualityPerLevel is 15 This means that, with a starting value of -70 from its Base and the addition of the Roll, item drops will roughly be in a range of no less than 4 levels below and up to 2 levels above the Source Level. Rarity Quality Ranges Material Quantities per Quality Roll MaterialQualityRollPerQuantity is 50 (which means that every 50 rolled above the minimum for a Material gives another one) Bounty Quantities per Quality Roll Simply put, each 5 Quality rolled equals 1 Bounty dropped. Gear And Weapon Enhancement Rolls First non-Enhanced tier is always 50 Rarity, then 10 Rarity per each Enhancement Level. Gear Type Bias There is an 80% bias when dropping random Gear pieces towards Item Types that you current Hunter can equip. For example, if you are playing Pinkyy, you have 80% chance of dropping an Armor instead of a Light Shields or Heavy Shields. You can still find loot for other characters, but that is going to be just ~20% of the items you find. High-End Drops To keep things interesting and less predictable, there is also the concept of "High-End Drops". Every time the Item Finder tries to find a random item to drop for you, there is a small chance that you might get an Augmented, Set or Unique item, or a Lucky drop. The High-End Drops scale with the Hunter Level, not with the level of the content you're playing. * There is a 1% chance of an Augmented drop; * There is a 2% chance of a Set drop; * There is a 2% chance of a Lucky drop; * There is a 0.35% chance of a Unique drop; There is also a modifier for these rates based on the Source type: * -80% for Trash enemies and trash containers; * 0% for Elite enemies and Regular Chests; * +500% for Champion enemies and Gold Chests; Even though these may seem very small, High-End drops are made much more likely if your Hunter currently has the Stars Are Aligned buff that starts at +100% and can go up to +1000%. Lucky Drops A "Lucky" '''drop is a rare occurrence of an item drop that is way above what should be possible at that level. Lucky drops are calculated by maximizing the Quality Roll (that is, you automatically roll a "100") and adding 70 to the result. This means that Lucky drops are up to '''4 levels above the Hunter that dropped them! Drop Feedback and Visuals In Legend, the visual effects and sound of the drops are tied to how special they are, not simply with item level. Regular drops have no outstanding visual effects and a simple sound. Good drops are considered to be any drop with a Quality Roll 90 or more (that means, anything on the top 10% quality that you can get). These have slight more fanfare to them when they drop, and have a bigger sound. Finally, High-End drops have quite a visual and audio fanfare accompanying them!